Eye of Newt
by EraserBits95
Summary: A new year, with dark, new problems at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry... A mysterious and antagonizing Defence Proffesser... Who "just happens" to be Holmes. A equally mysterious, yet slightly more social Charms Proffesser...Who "just happens" to be Watson. Interesting? Read on to find out...
1. Toe of frog

**ScorpiousStoryline**

**Based off a picture I saw...**

**Chapter based off TPoA**

**No copyrights! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_He was staring out the window onto the platform. It was unnerving, seeing all this...Happiness in one place. But, it is to be expected. None of them really KNEW the thrilling terror of facing the dark arts. Idiots. Shifting slightly so he was in bare view of the glass door, he twirled his wand around his fingers expertly. Just like one would see in a old western movie. He smirked darkly as a few first years saw him and rushed past to find a new compartment. _

_Of course, scaring a couple of kids was fun too. Glancing at the window he groaned and sank into his seat. On the platform was **HIM** and **HIS** friends. **HE** was laughing with **HIS** wife and Friends. Giving over-exaggerated waves at **H****IS** 13 year old son to get on the train. He blinked._

_The resemblances between the two were uncanny. Down to the last edgy cheekbone to the way they walked, you could tell these two were father and son. And he had every reason to believe that the boy had the same hero-complex as his father. Along with the same uncanny ability in Defence against the Dark Arts. _

_Was it a Potter thing ? He didn't know. But he defiantly did not feel like bumping into the famous 'Trio' at the moment. Once the train left the platform he would be fine. Sinking back into the cloth-covered seats, he let himself wander into his mind palace for the moment. Reveling in the suspended quiet it gave him for the moment._

* * *

_It was the sliding of the compartment door that, If only a little, drew his subconscious from his mind palace. Well then, he has visitors. Obviously not worth his time. Just as he was about to sink back into his stationary period, the CHILDREN had to begin talking._

**"**Who d'you reckon he is?"

_A boy, obviously from pure blood family, judging by the way he talks. Used to rebellion though, so trying hard to stop with the breeding he was born with._

"Professor W.S. Holmes."

_Female, little bit older than the boy. Half blood. Bossy, used to getting her way through any means. So quite a few siblings or cousins...Studious. Voice cracked from long periods of silence in between fast talking._

** "**You know everything. How is it she knows everything?"

_Another boy, Pure Blood, but not as educated as the first. Voice sounds familiar, but he cant place where he's heard it before.. Never mind, not relevant. He probably heard it and deleted it when he was in Diagon Ally or something._

"It's on his case Albus."

_He hears the girls clothes rustle as she points to his shining case where he knows "Professor W.S. Holmes." will be stamped in gleaming letters. And why, in Cerces name, did Albus sound familiar?_

"Oh."

_Honestly, if he weren't preoccupied he would have snorted at the boys stupidity._

"Is he asleep?"

_Of course not! Foolish child! anyone could see his was in a stationary position at the moment!_

"Seems to be. Why? What is it, Al?"

"'Cause I need to tell you something."

_Oh Please. They weren't going to talk about SECRETS in here were they? Pathetic, they weren't even warding the room! This conversation has gotten-_

"I found it."

_Found what, exactly?_

"You Found It?! Al, the twins have been looking for that thing for years now and they haven't got a clue!"

"Yeah! And when exactly did you find it? And where?"

_The boy, now classed as AL, paused and he could feel the glance sent his way before he lowered his voice and said;_

"It was in the sealed room in the attic. I asked George and he said to swear very solemnly about the no good I was doing. Then he walked away, he didn't make any sense at all."

_He gave an almost snort, and the kids paused, but passed it off as a snuffle. But they became more cautious and the girl put up a sound barrier that wasn't in the curriculum until 7'th year._

_He was impressed. But barely. Retreating into his mind palace even further to contemplate his young accomplices._

* * *

_When the train pulled to a stop his eyes flew open and he straightened up, rising abruptly and startling his young companions. Without a glance at them he pulled his trunk down from the storage compartment and swept out of the train. Only catching a glimpse of the palest blond and brightest red hair he had ever seen._

_Without a word, he climbed into a carriage and nodded at the Thestrals, who set off at a brisk trot towards the castle. Rolling his shoulders and cricking his neck, he changed out of his travel robes and into a tailored tunic with black suit pants underneath, colored a deep purple and trimmed with silver. Setting off his skin and eyes nicely. _

_Then over top he threw his muggle travelling coat and Deep blue scarf. His coat was a long black thing that billowed out behind him when he walked, and set his cheekbones off when he flipped the collar up. Creating a mysterious, and imposing air about him that he rather liked to flaunt. _

_When the carriage came to a rest at the great doors of the school, he took a breath and stepped out of the carriage, pulling his trunk with him he puffed up his chest and walked to through the doors and down to the Great hall. His trunk was collected by a beaming house elf who apparated away when she saw he needed nothing else. _

_Then squaring his shoulders, he pushed open the doors to the hall and stepped in._

* * *

**Done! **

**I have no idea if this is good or not... A writers their own worst critic you know...**

**Feel free to point out the fact I have no idea what I'm doing. **

**Or ... you know... REVEIW!**

**Hugs! Claudia.**


	2. Wing of Bat

**ScorpiousStoryline**

**'Lo 'm back again...**

**The excellent sorting hat song was written by the genius writer; Parsley the Lion. I have modified it a little to fit the story, but I want to give them FULL CREDIT please and thanks! (Mainly because I cant rhyme things to save my life, otherwise I would have wrote my own,. But I can't. So... yeah.)**

**No Copywrites. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Before_

_When the carriage came to a rest at the great doors of the school, he took a breath and stepped out of the carriage, pulling his trunk with him he puffed up his chest and walked to through the doors and down to the Great hall. His trunk was collected by a beaming house elf who apparated away when she saw he needed nothing else. _

_Then squaring his shoulders, he pushed open the doors to the hall and stepped in._

* * *

_Present_

_The light murmurs from the head table quieted as I strode through the empty room. Reaching my destination in a matter of strides, I stop short in front of the table and give a formal bow to the headmistress. In return she gave a short nod of her head and turned to converse with a ancient looking, walrus like man. Whose well groomed mustache was truly a sight to see. __A potions master then, judging by the stains on his ancient fingers from... various ingredients. _

_Turning, I sweep up to the table and seat myself between a man whose graying hair and tanned face screams ex-Auror(sp?), but his profession at the school, I couldn't be sure of. And a hawk-eyed woman whose strength was obviously diminishing, but judging by the way she carried herself said; to proud to back down just yet. Glancing down, I see the callouses on her hands and the muscles in her wrists, and I concluded that she was the flying instructor and referee at the school. _

_And then I had a hand shoved in my face. Honestly, do these people have no tact?_

"Greg Lestrade. Transfiguration professor. You must be the new defence teacher."

_I smirk, taking the hand politely. Of course, Transfiguration teacher, why couldn't I see it before? I'm getting rusty, all those years in Muggle London scoping out that vampire holding has made rusty at deducing wizards. The slight marks on the tips of his fingers that indicated he was adapt at casting spells that required a lot of power. His wands handle, visible through the folds in his robes was made of Larch wood*, and well used. Larch was well prized in the subject of transfiguration, as it is a sturdy and smooth __amplifier for a wizards power._

"Sherlock Holmes, and yes, I am. Excellent conclusion, but then again it was so obvious a first year could have drawn it."

_The man, Lestrade, turned a pink color and gave a nervous smile. While the Hawk-like Lady snorted at him for his blatancy. Turning to look at her I gave her my best smile, the one women, young AND old seem to drop like flies for...which she seems unfazed by. Strange._

"And who are you may I ask?"

"I'm Xenia Hooch buster. I've been teaching Quidditch and flying to this school for nearly 50 years. Madame Hooch to anyone 40 years my junior. That includes you too."

_She turned and winked at me. 'I quite like this one. She was definitely an intelligent woman. Looking closer, I see the lines around her eyes, the white in her hair, and the permanent scorch marks around her fingertips. The way she sat, her eyes wide and taking everything in with an easy appearance, meanwhile assessing me and everything around me and the room...' My eyes widen just a fraction. 'She was apart of the war? How? She looked 65 at the most. The war was 25 years ago. How could she have still been teaching then? Let alone standing now? She must be old...__ Especially if she had already been teaching at the school prior to-'_

_The doors opened and students filed in, interrupting my thoughts. Turning, I lean foreword and observe the hall, sweeping my eyes about the room. Then I saw the headmistress stand and with some help of a polished maple cane, sweep out of the hall with the grace of a thousand veela._

_Turning to Lestrade in a confusion that I don't like, I give the man a look clearly saying; 'explain.'_

"She's going to get the first years, now normally that's the deputy headmasters job, but she gave such a fight about it he let it slide. Apparently it reminds her of the old days. Whatever that means."

_Nodding, I turned to face the crowd of bumbling students to await the sorting ceremony. A smirk crossing my face while I watch the chaos below, they were all under experienced. Easily taunted. 'Yes, this would be fun.' Turning so my attention was directed at the doors, I watch as the headmistress led the shivering first years into the massive hall, and up to the front of the head table. 'Oh yes,' I think. 'This will DEFINATLY, be fun.'_

* * *

**Mme Hooch P.O.V.**

_I smiled as Minerva led the new firsties through the doors and up to the head table. Shaking my head at the stiff man beside me, I contemplate his sudden __appearance. His eyes are like silver darts. Watching the room, never looking in the same spot. He has this sort of demeanor that reminds me of Potter and Weasly after the war. Distant. Afraid to trust. He leaned foreward as Minerva lined the children in front of the table. Siver eyes glinting. _

_No... Thats strange... I could have sworn they were silver a minute ago. Now, in the light of the candles, they seem bluer. Perhaps he's a metamorphagus? I dont think so. Its incredibly difficult to just change one feature of your face at a time. I remember Nymphadora complaining about that when she changed her hair colour. Something about not getting the nose right. Either way... I don't really think he's meta. It's highly unlikely. Although..._

_Hold on now old girl... Sorting's starting and you don't want to miss the last sorting you're going to see at Hogwarts do you? No? Didn't think so... When was the new teacher supposed to arrive? What was her name again? Holly? Hopper? Hooper? That's it! Hooper. I think she's supposed to arrive a little later. I do hope she can make it. Minerva said she's going to arrive with the new charms teacher. I'm not the only one retiring this year I suppose. Little ol' Flitwick's getting a bit old.. He's about the same age as Aberforth now... Soon the only ones left will be Minerva, Poppy, and Horace. And that's only because Minerva's too stubborn to let the school go, Poppy is no where near old, and Horace is still trying to filch off the gardens. _

_I shake my head reminiscing at the old money-grabbers antics. He thinks we don't know, but we do. Seeing as Neville added those few extra security wards on his precious greenhouses, he's caught Horace sneaking in there more then a few times. But lets him think he gets away with it out of respect for the old man. Really. That boy is more kind then The portrait of Matron Lady Teresa in the hospital wing. He respects the old castle more then we do. Perhaps it's something to do with being related to the Gryffindor line. I don't know. either way, I had best start paying attention._

_I turn to look at the hat as soon as it burst's into a raucous melody;_

* * *

**Be you short-ish or tall;  
Large-ish or small; **

**I am the Hat, That sorts them all.**

**I am here to choose the table,**  
**Where you will be sat,**  
**I am the Hogwarts sorting Hat!**

**If you are academically able;**  
**Hardworking, wise, and smart;**  
**Ravenclaw is where you'll fit the part.**

**If you are crafty and sly;**  
**Willing to reach for the sky;**  
**Slytherin is where your loyalties lie.**

**If you are friendly, steadfast, and true;**  
**Loyal as the waters are blue;**  
**Hufflepuff is the place for you.**

**If you are stubborn and brave;**  
**Adventure the thing you most desire;**  
**Gryffindor is for the highest wire.**

**So put me on and await your fate. **  
**Make haste; don't be late!**  
**Take care,**

**And begin the adventure if you dare...**

* * *

**So? What'cha think? I've been having the worst case of writers block since the man who wrote that one scene for Doctor Who couldn't figure out how to end it so he just pissed everybody off by cutting the scene every time the Doctor was going to say something. :P **

**Because I OBVIOUSLY couldn't come up with a more creative ending I'm going to give you all a snap short of the next chapter... Ok?**

* * *

_..."I would like to introduce our New defence against the Dark Arts Teacher; Professor Sherlock Holmes!"..._

_...A man of Medium Height escorted a shorter, mousy haired but slightly well built woman up to the Head table..._

_..."He's A bit full of himself isn't he?"..._

_..."Mr. Anderson, Ms. Donovan, as Prefects I would suspect you two would know better. Apparently not..._

_..."I swear he's hiding something!"...  
__..."Detention, Mr. Malfoy. Don't worry, You'll have Mr. Potter to assist you."..._

_..."You both deserved that and you know it! You really shouldn't go wandering around the Whomping willow in the middle of the flipping NIGHT, For MERLINS sakes!..._

_..."YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! OR WORSE! EXPELLLED!"..._

* * *

**_Review! Bye Bye! _**


End file.
